Animalistic
Animalistic is an American animated series. It first aired on Boomerang between January 31, 2014 and February 5, 2016. Plot Jamie Wild is 12 years old, and like any other preteen boy. However, he is the son of Jack Wild, who hosts a nature series called The Wild Side, and together they travel around the world, having encounters with animals. Characters Main characters Jamie Wild (Joshua Rush)-The main character. He is the son of Jack Wild, a famous nature documentarian. Jack Wild (Daran Norris)-Wildlife documentarian, Jamie's father and host of The Wild Side. It is unknown if he is divorced or a widower. Minor characters Ramon Morales (Lin-Manuel Miranda)-A professor of natural sciences at the University of Mexico City. Sav (Jeff Bennett)-A biologist in Kaziranga National Park in India. Kate Rainbird (Irene Bedard)-Cree park ranger at Banff National Park in Canada. Rodrigo (Rob Paulsen)-A Brazilian park ranger. He is of partial Indigenous descent. Emily (Tara Strong)-A biologist at Kakadu National Park in Australia. Joseph (David Oyelowo)-A park ranger at Tsavo East National Park in Kenya. List of episodes Season 1 1. Gorillas in the Mist (January 31, 2014) Location: Bwindi National Park, Uganda Jamie and Jack are in Uganda, tracking gorillas, when they discover a troop of gorillas being attacked by poachers. Animals featured Gorilla Hornbill Colobus monkey Hippo Leopard Baboon Python Elephant 2. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (February 14, 2014) Location: Banff National Park, Canada Jamie and Jack are in the Canadian Rockies, where they encounter two wolf packs at war with each other. Animals featured Wolf Bald eagle Grizzly Chipmunk Moose Raccoon Red-tailed hawk Lynx 3. Into the Amazon (February 28, 2014) Location: Amazon, Venezuela Jamie and Jack are in the Amazon, filming the wildlife, when a gang of poachers enter the jungle, and they must stop them from selling the animals to a zoo. Animals featured Jaguar Tapir Capuchin Macaw Cougar Boa constrictor Sloth Toucan 4. Tame the Tiger (March 14, 2014) Location: Sumatra, Indonesia During a visit to the Indonesian island of Sumatra, Jamie and Jack discover that a tiger has been blamed for attacking villagers, and must save it before they hunt it down. Animals featured Tiger Macaque Cobra Hornbill Python Siamang Elephant Sun bear 5. Whale Song (April 4, 2014) Location: Vancouver Island, Canada Jamie and Jack are in Canada filming whales, when a group of whalers are in the area. Animals featured Humpback whale Sea lion Bald eagle Salmon Raccoon Sea otter Black bear Osprey 6. Into the Green (April 18, 2014) Location: Congo While Jamie and Jack are in the Congo rainforests, they discover that a group of chimpanzees are being threatened by poachers. Animals featured Chimpanzee African grey parrot Crocodile Leopard Colobus monkey Python Crowned eagle Elephant 7. Giants of the Sea (May 2, 2014) Location: Cozumel, Mexico Jack and Jamie are in Mexico, filming migrating sea turtles, when an oil spill threatens the endangered reptiles. Animals featured Leatherback Pelican Dolphin Iguana Manta Moray eel Sea horse Parrotfish 8. The Lion Sleeps Tonight (May 16, 2014) Location: Tsavo National Park, Kenya Jamie and Jack are in Kenya, where a lion pride is being attacked by poachers. Animals featured Lion Elephant Baboon Ostrich Giraffe Buffalo Impala Hyena 9. Outback of Beyond (May 23, 2014) Location: Kakadu, Australia Jack and Jamie are visited by Jack's childhood friend and his family in Australia, when the monsoon strikes, and they must work together to survive the wilderness. Animals featured Wallaby Buffalo Flying fox Magpie goose Crocodile Dingo Python Brolga 10. Where the Jaguar Stalks (June 6, 2014) Location: Pantanal, Brazil Jack and Jamie are in the Brazilian Pantanal, where they discover a jaguar cub which was separated from its mother. They must return it to its mother, all while she is running loose searching for her baby. Animals featured Jaguar Macaw Caiman Otter Howler monkey Capybara Anaconda Tapir 11. An Elephant Never Forgets (June 20, 2014) Location: Kaziranga National Park, India Jamie and Jack are in India, tracking a herd of elephants, when they discover a female elephant and her calf which have become seperated from their group, after a tiger attack. Animals featured Elephant Tiger Rhesus monkey Hornbill Cobra Water buffalo Otter Python Season 2 1. A Leopard Can't Change Its Spots (July 4, 2014) Location: Russia Jamie and Jack are tracking the Amur leopard in Russia, when they discover a leoparddess and her cub who have been captured by poachers. Animals featured Leopard Wild boar Raven Wolf Sika Chipmunk Brown bear Great grey owl 2. Monkey On My Back (July 18, 2014) Location: Corbett National Park, India When Jamie and Jack are traveling in India, they discover a troop of macaques which are at conflict with another troop, and the two must defuse the conflict when a tiger attacks. Animals featured Rhesus monkey Tiger Parakeet Elephant Cobra Sloth bear Chital Crocodile 3. Ice Giant (August 1, 2014) Location: Baffin Island, Canada Jack and Jamie are on Canada's Baffin Island, where they discover a polar bear cub and its mother who have been captured by poachers. Animals featured Polar bear Arctic fox Snowy owl Reindeer Snow hare Harp seal Beluga Arctic tern 4. My Friend, Mojo (August 15, 2014) Location: Everglades, Florida, USA Jack and Jamie are in the Everglades, searching for an alligator he filmed twenty years ago, only to find her dying within days. Animals featured Alligator Moccasin Heron Cougar Snail kite Opossum Raccoon White-tailed deer 5. Law of the Jungle (September 5, 2014) Location: Belize Jack and Jamie are in Belize, when they discover a group of loggers are in the jungle, threatening the lives of the animals. Animals featured Jaguar Spider monkey Macaw Boa Tapir Tamandua Toucan Iguana 6. Survival of the Fittest (September 19, 2014) Location: Serengeti National Park, Tanzania Jamie and Jack are in the Serengeti with Jack's high school friend, at the height of the dry season, when a wild fire strikes, trapping them. Animals featured Lion Elephant Hyena Impala Vulture Rhino Baboon Zebra 7. Meet the Grandparents (October 3, 2014) Location: Sri Lanka Jack's parents Roger (guest star Donald Sutherland) and Susan (guest star Zoe Caldwell) travel to Sri Lanka to meet them, and the two get into a quarrel about sending Jamie back to America to be educated, until Jamie is injured and they must put their differences aside to retrieve a medical kit for him. Animals featured Elephant Leopard Hornbill Parakeet Hanuman langur Crocodile Python Sloth bear 8. Panda-monium (October 17, 2014) Location: Sichuan, China Jamie and Jack are in China, when a panda cub becomes seperated from its mother after a leopard attacks and arrives in their camp. Animals featured Panda Snow leopard Red panda Takin Golden monkey Golden pheasant Musk deer Golden cat 9. Country Cousin (November 7, 2014) Location: Kruger National Park, South Africa Jack's sister Robyn comes to meet him in South Africa, with her son Cameron, who is clueless about nature. When he and Jamie become lost in the wilderness, the two must find their way back, made all the more harder with predators in the area. Animals featured Lion Ostrich Elephant Baboon Giraffe Hyena Rhino Impala 10. Mark of the Fossa (November 14, 2014) Location: Anjajavy, Madagascar Jack and Jamie are in Madagascar, searching for the elusive fossa, when they discover one that has been captured by a gang of poachers. Animals featured Fossa Sifaka Fish eagle Chameleon Egret Boa Ibis Brown lemur 11. A Wild Thanksgiving (November 28, 2014) Location: Victoria Falls, Zambia When Robyn and Cameron travel to Zambia to meet Jack and Jamie for Thanksgiving, they end up having a fight, but when Cameron is injured, they must put their feud aside to get help. Animals featured Lion Elephant Hippo Vervet monkey Fish eagle Hyena Crocodile Buffalo 12. Orangutan Odyssey (December 5, 2014) Location: Borneo, Indonesia Jamie and Jack are in Borneo, and discover a female orangutan and her baby who have been captured by poachers. Animals featured Orangutan Hornbill Macaque Python Monitor lizard Sun bear Sambar deer Cobra 13. Walking with Rhinos (December 19, 2014) Location: Chitwan National Park, Nepal Jamie and Jack are in Nepal searching for the Indian rhinoceros, when they discover a calf that has become seperated from its mother after a tiger attack. Animals featured Rhino Tiger Langur Python Sloth bear Parakeet Sambar deer Crocodile 14. Jungle Fever (January 2, 2015) Location: Manu National Park, Peru When Jack and Jamie are in the Peruvian Amazon, they discover a mining operation is threatening the wildlife. Animals featured Jaguar Macaw Squirrel monkey Anaconda Capybara Armadillo Tapir Vulture 15. Meeting with the Meerkats (January 9, 2015) Location: Kalahari, Botswana Jamie and Jack are in the Kalahari Desert, filming a clan of meerkats, when they are attacked by a vicious rival clan. Animals featured Meerkat Leopard Baboon Gemsbok Ostrich Hyena Puff adder African wild dog 16. Wings of the Condor (January 23, 2015) Location: Pinnacles National Park, California, USA Jack and Jamie are in the Pinnacles National Park, when they discover a fledgling California condor, which has been injured by poachers. Animals featured Condor Cougar Coyote Skunk Rattlesnake Kingsnake Raccoon Bobcat 17. Bear Necessities (February 6, 2015) Location: Thailand Jack and Jamie are in the Thai jungle, where they discover that a sun bear sow and her cub have been captured to be sold to a zoo. Animals featured Sun bear Gibbon Hornbill Macaque Elephant Cobra Clouded leopard Python 18. A Dolphin Song (February 13, 2015) Location: Biscayne National Park, Florida, USA